


Temporary Places

by PrincessofPink



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPink/pseuds/PrincessofPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla, an aspiring author, must learn how to survive in New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Places

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting original work and I'd really just like some feedback.

 

    There's a dream I oftentimes have in which I wake up at around 6:30 AM. For  a lot of people, 6:30 AM seems like a perfectly reasonable time to begin the day. For some, it's far too early. For me, it’s far too late. In my dream, I panic as soon as I open my eyes and see the hour on my phone. I then make my way to work and arrive an hour late, and I consequently lose my job. Today, however, I was not dreaming.

    I panicked and did what I always do in my dream. I bolted out of bed and ran into the bathroom. There I showered as fast as I possibly could, not even allowing the water to warm up before jumping in. Once I was clean, I jumped out and ran back into my room, nearly slipping on the way there. The clock now read 6:40 AM. I put on a simple black dress and put my hair into a simple bun. After that, I made my way to the train station and arrived at Dr. Fisher’s office more than an hour late. 

     The kind doctor did not seem all too pleased with my tardiness. He saw me as soon as I had made it to the neuroscience research center, a large brick building with a modern interior, and he promptly told me to follow him to his office. He closed the heavy door behind us and sat down at his large mahogany desk and gestured for me to sit on the small couch in front of him. His normally bright and cheerful blue eyes seemed full of anger, an emotion that I’d never thought he could express.

     “Dr. Fischer. I am so sorry for being late. I didn’t hear my alarm go off this morning and I overslept.” I said, doing my best to show him that I was sincere in my confession. 

     “This is the third time you’re late for work this month and I'm sorry, but I’m going to have to let you go,” I felt as if I’d had the wind knocked out of my lungs. The mentor I had spent the last two years of my career worshipping had just, very gently, told me I was fired. “You’ve been a wonderful assistant but I don’t think you’re quite ready for this position. You can pick up your paycheck tomorrow.” he said, the anger in his eyes now replaced by the type of sympathy you have for a child who has accidentally killed a goldfish won at a carnival. 

     “That’s...understandable Dr. Fischer,” I said trying my best not to cry in front of my now former boss. “I - I’m going to grab my things. It was nice working with you.” I stuttered out hopelessly. I could barely contain my tears as I made my way to the small office that I had been granted just a few months ago. I quickly gathered my few belongings into a cardboard box the doctor had given me and I nearly ran out of the building, avoiding the gaze of any of my now former colleagues. 

      It was outside of the building that I finally allowed myself to cry. I could see students passing by and gawking at the sobbing mess I had become. At that moment I could not care about the reputation I had spent ages building for myself and was now ruining by turning into an emotional mess. After several minutes of sobbing I managed to calm myself enough to finally head home.

 

     After I had finally collected myself, I spent several hours wandering around the city. It was nearly 7:00 PM when I decided that I had spent far too much time wallowing in my misery and so, I decided to return to the apartment I shared with my good friend Hana. I was attempting to get my keys out of purse all while juggling the box full of my belongings. The door was swung open by Hana, startling me and nearly causing me to drop everything.

     “Where have you been!? Prisha called me and told me that Dr. Fischer fired you and you were crying your eyes out.” Hana exclaimed, painfully gripping me into a tight embrace and finally causing me to drop my things. In the nine hours that had elapsed since I’d officially become unemployed I hadn’t even looked at my phone once. “He didn’t fire you? Did he?” Hana questioned, searching my eyes for dishonesty.

     “Yeah, he did fire me.” I quietly said, picking up my box and placing it on the floor next to the small grey couch we had gotten at goodwill nearly a year ago. I walked over to our tiny kitchen area and I pulled a bucket of cookies ‘n cream ice cream from the freezer along with a spoon. 

     “What are you doing!? Dr. Fischer fired you!” Hana exclaimed putting an emphasis on the ‘fired’. Her eyes going wide as she watched me eat the cold cookie desert like a savage. 

     “I am eating ice cream because I am very sad.” I said, shoving another spoonful into my mouth.

     “Stop it!” she screeched, as she walked over to me, only to knock the bucket onto the floor before me.

     “What was that for!?” I yelled, throwing my arms up into the air.

    “We are going out tonight. You are going to forget about your job and I’m getting drunk,” she said, “and you can’t complain. Go put on something sexy because you’re having fun tonight too.” 

 

 


End file.
